Forget you!
by It'sFun2BCrazy
Summary: Which should be easy. We all know Leo has a complicated love life, and here is an example of it-in song! Leo/Khione songfic, Forget you, Celo Green. Come on, you know you wanta read it! Really, you gotta love it. R&R or else . . . . . .


**As you know from the summary, songfic, Forget you, Leo/Khoine. Fits them really. Don't own Celo Green, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, or any other presidents. **

_Random voice- psst, psst, psst._

**Me-What?**

_Random voice- psst, psst, psst._

**Me-No!**

_Random voice- psst, psst, psst._

**Me-Why not? Because it's embarrassing. I should you know.**

_Random voice- psst, psst, psst._

**Me-Fine. I don't own any of this stuff Rick Riordan wrote.**

_Random voice- psst, psst, psst._

**Me-Or Forget you! Now leave me alone!**

* * *

><p><em>Leo looked up the staircase. His heart nearly stopped. At the top stood a girl in a white silk skin was unnaturally pale, the color of snow, but her hair was a lush mane of black, and her eyes were coffee focused on Leo with no expression, no smile, no friendliness. But it didn't matter. Leo was in love. She was the most dazzling girl he'd ever seen.<em>

* * *

><p>I see you driving 'round camp<br>With the girl I love and I'm like,  
>Forget you!<br>Oo, oo, ooo  
>I guess the fire in my hands<br>Wasn't enough I'm like,  
>Forget you!<br>And forget her too!  
>I said, if I was colder, I'd still be with ya<br>Ha, now ain't that some sh*t? (Ain't that some sh*t?)  
>And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best with a...  
>Forget you!<br>Oo, oo, ooo

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't be colder  
>But that don't mean we can't be together.<br>I guess he's winter and I'm more summer,  
>But the way you make it snow ain't fair.<br>I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
>(oh sh*t she's a snow baller)<br>Well  
>(just thought you should know snowy)<br>Ooooooh  
>I've got some news for you<br>Yeah go run and tell your little daddy

I see you driving 'round camp  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<br>I guess the fire in my hands,  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget her too!<br>I said, if I was colder, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some sh*t? (Ain't that some sh*t?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a...<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Then there was Khione. Dang, that girl was fine. Leo knew he'd acted like a total fool, but her couldn't help himself. He'd had all his clothes cleaned with the one-hour valet service. -which had been totally sweet, by the way. He'd combed his hair-never an easy job-and even discovered the tool bag could make breath mints, all in hopes that he could get close to her. Naturally, no such luck.<em>

* * *

><p>Now I know, that I had to stay away,<br>make and fly and catch on fire.  
>Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.<br>'Cause being in love with you ice ain't cheap.  
>I pity the fool that falls in love with you<br>(oh sh*t she's a snow baller)

Well  
>(just thought you should know snowy)<br>Ooooooh  
>I've got some news for you<br>OOOH, I really hate your ice right now

I see you driving 'round camp  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<br>I guess the fire in my hands,  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget her too!<br>I said, if I was colder, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some sh*t? (Ain't that some sh*t?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a...<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Then Leo laughed so hard, he doubled over. "Yeah, join you. Right. Until you get tired of me and turn me into a Leosicle? Lady, nobody messes with my dragon and gets away with it. I can't believe I thought you were hot."<em>

_Khione's face turned red. "Hot? You dare insult me? I am cold, Leo Valdez, very, very, cold."_

_She shot a blast of wintry sleet at the demigods, but Leo held up his hand. A wall of fire roared to life in front of them, and the snow dissolved into a steamy cloud._

_Leo grinned. "See, lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It-freaking-melts."_

* * *

><p>Now goddess, goddess, goddess, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?<br>(so bad, so bad, so bad)  
>I tried to tell my mamma but she told me<br>"this is one for your dad"  
>(your dad, your dad, your dad)<br>Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
>Whhhy Khione? Oh! I love you oh!<br>I still love you. Oooh!  
>I see you driving 'round camp<br>With the girl I love and I'm like,  
>Forget you!<br>Oo, oo, ooo

I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget her too!<br>I said, if I was colder, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some sh*t? (Ain't that some sh*t?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a...<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I don't think it will be to hard for Leo to get over Khoine. But, Thailia, . . . . . .<strong>

**~CrAzY  
><strong>


End file.
